The Ties That Bind Us
by xXxPadfootxXx
Summary: A mysterious Egyptian orphan claims to erase nightmares and figure out what they mean. Little did Seto Kaiba know when he asked 'the Dark Angel' for help...I smuck at summaries, and it's meh first fic.
1. Old Friends and Nightmares

This is my first Fanfic. Be nice.and review! And why the hell it's PG-13, cause I said so. MWA! -sticks out tongue-  
  
Disclaimer- Me don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. -sniffs- But I will someday own Seto. And Jou-chan. So.yeah.-cackles-  
  
Kenshin-chan: Don't mind her readers. She's a lunatic. Makes me were a bow tie when we have tea parties, that she does! Oro!  
  
Author: Hush, Ken-chan, and get the bow tie. Blue one this time.  
  
***  
  
The plane smoothly landed down on the runway, the hot Egyptian sun causing a white gleam to blind those close enough to the flying machine. Within minutes, it had stopped easily, and unloading was already in progress.  
  
It was a small plane, and it was hardly a proper landing pad, with only a few small buildings scattered about, the hanger containing about 6 other planes, all surrounded by an ocean of sand, the closest city being Cairo, two hours away. But it made due as the few passengers scrambled for the land, greeted by family and friends.  
  
Except one. The one passenger stood alone, a thin line for a mouth. Even under the scorching heat, she wore all black, totally covered, in a trench coat, leather pants, and a black silk shirt, her hair, parted to the side, straight as anything, the same color as her outfit. Her skin was slightly pale, dark brown eyes emphasized by dark eye shadow, which one could see if they hadn't been shaded by a pair of sunglasses. She glanced around a moment, and started for the parking lot, not bothering to retrieve her luggage, for she carried none-except a shoulder bag that swayed with her steps, rusting against her coat, mingling with the clicking of her high heeled boots.  
  
The girl was only eighteen, at the least, and pretty, though her presence was one of mystery and past happenings. She was tall, and graceful as a cat, a black angel whose wings arched in an invisible mass, allowing her gliding pace to go towards the far end of the lot.  
  
She seemed totally out of place, but walked casually, though quickly, her nostrils flaring slightly as she enveloped herself in the smell of sand and wind and sun, a scent she had missed and longed for all those years. With a soft smile, she nodded deeply to a man standing beside a car, who bowed a little mockingly, saying in a rough voice, "Your ride is here as instructed, milady."  
  
With an attractive husky rasp to her serious voice, the young woman countered with, "I thank you for driving out all this way, good sir. I do hope I will not trouble you at all." A catty smirk played on her lips before seating herself in the worn, but sturdy vehicle, which the man started silently. Eventually, he spoke again to the young woman.  
  
"So, er, why're you wearing such heavy stuff? Hot out there.Not from around her, are you?" He turned briefly to grin curiously at her, but the reply he got was brief, "Because I'm used to heat. And I used to live her, thanks."  
  
Uneasily, he shifted in his seat, and attempted to figure out what he had been working on the whole drive over, "Erm, well, you meeting someone?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh, nice.old friend?"  
  
"You might say that."  
  
"Uh, yeah, uh, was he the one that called for the car? Strange fellow, Puz told me."  
  
"He is."  
  
"Alright then."  
  
And that's how the conversation dragged out for the remainder of an hour.  
  
***  
  
Seto Kaiba leaned back into his chair, a frown on his face. He had just finished the design for a new Duel Monsters piece of hologram equipment, but victory gave him no satisfaction. The expression that tugged his mouth down was so common for him, but today it should have been curved at the edges, a smirk that promised great things.  
  
It was all because of those nightmares, he thought, cursing his sleep. For the past few weeks, he had been plagued with god-awful nightmares that had sent him into such a cold sweat. They were familiar and unrecognizable at the same time, and the memories of what they were faded quickly as morning came. What he could recall came sharply, to sharply. The same thing, a girl, the sun, a temple, and screams.it was all too weird.  
  
He let out a quiet sigh, and shuffled the paper that lay before him on his desk, jumping nearly a foot in the air as Mokuba burst into his study. The cheerful, black haired boy bounded to him, calling, "Hey Seto!"  
  
Kaiba rubbed his temples, "Mokuba, you scared the crap out of me! What's up?" He ran his fingers through his brown hair that grew to the nape of his neck. Two black circles were swept under his eyes, a sure sign of his problem. He wearily smiled a little at his brother, who thrust a newspaper article at him, torn from yesterday's paper.  
  
His eyes widened a little as he examined it. The article went, as followed:  
  
Girl Claims to Cure Nightmares  
  
Hoe many of us are tortured by nightmares you can't remember, dreams that signify the one thing you forgot? Well, what if there was someone out there, who could record your dreams for you, interpret them-and stop them? And all this, without you even realizing she was doing something?  
  
This is what eighteen-year-old Rei Omshare, called 'the Dark Angel' by those who have been 'healed' by her, claims to be able to do. Her skills, she reluctantly told this reporter, are different from any technology the world could possess, and then refused to give how it was different, and what exactly she did.  
  
Apparently, according to one of her clients, Omshare sits beside you as you sleep, and sketches out what you're dreaming, and then concludes what's going on. After that, the nightmare or strange dream never comes to you again. But how does this strange girl know what you're dreaming? How could she figure out what goes on inside our minds, when our most brilliant scientists can't even conclude how to reach into the subconscious state we fall into?  
  
As there have been no eyewitnesses to what she does to the sleepers, and Omshare icily removes herself from the public, we cannot be sure what happens, and where she gets this information. For the religious, maybe a higher power? For the skeptical, some science she has created herself? Who really knows, but the girl herself.  
  
Seto arched his eyebrows, and gazed at the black-and-white photo beside the article. It was of a fairly tall young woman, angrily shoving her hand up in front of the camera, her mouth opened a little. It was almost too easy to imagine her shouting at the photographer to lay off. Her hair was straight as a board, fluttering behind her slightly, the picture catching her in mid-step, a trench coat flaring behind her. She was quite attractive, but the picture suggested dark clothing and pale skin. Dark Angel? She's a.Vampire, he thought wryly, and curled his lip.  
  
Mokuba beamed at him, "Maybe you could hire her to find out what's going on inside your head, big brother!"  
  
Biting his lip, Seto drummed his fingers on his desk, and glanced at the picture again. "I think I will Mokuba.let's track her down."  
  
Grasping his brother in a hug, Mokuba cheered, "Finally, you'll be able to get some sleep! After all, the nightly raids for coffee to stop the nightmares were keeping me up."  
  
Rolling his eyes, the CEO sarcastically replied, "Well, you know me, what I do is for the common good of everyone."  
  
With that, he led Mokuba out of his study. They had to track down the vampire.  
  
***  
  
The car halted at the edge of Cairo, where the girl insisted to be let off. Without another word, the young woman headed off into the city, disappearing from the driver's view. Not even a goodbye, he thought sarcastically, and drove off in a cloud of dust.  
  
Repositioning her shoulder bag, a smile came to her lips as a set of brown eyes closed. The babble of languages was the sweetest of sounds, combined with the silent heartbeats that spoke of the joy of being here in such a city. It was a symphony no orchestra could outplay.  
  
Her feet took her on the familiar route, towards the quieter market area, where only a few merchants sold their wares, and sandy brown houses rested. Patiently, the girl stopped, humming a gentle tune, cheerfully nodding to passerbyers, from tourists to Egyptians. The visitors edged nervously away from the girl in black, while the residents smiled, and called out 'how are you's' in Arabic, that she answered perfectly. It was after she had freaked out the fifth tourist with her serious face and black clothing that she felt a hand on her shoulder.  
  
The same comforting presence she had felt so many years ago enveloped her on the sweat smelling street as she turned quietly, and looked into the man's dark eyes as he smiled at her, "It has been a long time, my friend."  
  
A grin graced her pretty face as she forgot all dignity and hugged the robed man, the shape of the gold Ankh around his neck pressing into her chest briefly before she pulled away, "To long, Shaadi. I should have never left home."  
  
He nodded, and his sharp gaze went to her wrist, "Is it still.?" She nodded, frowning, "It grows worse every day. Soon I will lose control. I must find him, my friend. But all I know is that he is in Japan!" she groaned, "Damn the world."  
  
An amused look on his serious face, he put a hand on her shoulder gently, "Come, Neva, or is it Rei? There is much to catch up on. The sands of time have created a vast desert of which I wish to cross."  
  
Rei chuckled, "You always had a way with words. And just for you, call me Neva again. I miss that name."  
  
With that, the two disappeared into the depths of a building, the swirling wing erasing their footsteps.  
  
***  
  
"What do you mean she's not in Japan anymore?" Kaiba angrily said as his employee trembled slightly, his headset askew. It was an hour later, and the job of finding out as much information on this 'Dark Angel' as possible.  
  
Apparently, the worker had discovered she had bought a round-trip ticket to Egypt just two days ago, and had landed just a few hours ago in a hanger a while away from Cairo. This did not make Seto Kaiba happy.  
  
Snatching the small stack of papers, filled with information gathered from the young man, he stomped off, back to his study, back to his desk, back to the place that he could sit at for hours on end without even blinking- maybe.  
  
His emotionless blue eyes glared at the papers. Her life was in her hands, from pictures of her first bike ride to the date of her birth. He started with the history first.  
  
Apparently, she was an Egyptian orphan, born Neva Omshare. Her parents, an archeologist and a doctor, died in a car accident when she was 7. Neva was taken in by an unknown source, but was seen frequently in Cairo, selling paintings to tourists. Apparently, she was a prodigy in the art field, and very intelligent for her age. When she turned 14, Neva came to Japan, and changed her name to Rei. Only a year ago, she quietly began her job as a dream interpreter, continuing an online-schooling course while she worked. Currently, she lived smack dab in the middle of Domino City.  
  
Shuffling through the papers, he glanced at her pictures, stopping at one when she was 5, taken professionally. She looked like an angel, with long, silky black hair, a serious expression in her dark eyes. For an Egyptian, she had unusually pale skin, though a little darker then, dressed in a white dress with a black sash. He smirked. Baby pictures. Good blackmail, though he really didn't see the point of it.  
  
He went through more pictures. Rei at a merchant's stall, sketching, reading. As the pictures progressed, she grew taller, her body losing the little baby fat she had, and developing into shapely curves, her hair growing longer, face more serious. Rubbing his temples, the eighteen-year- old CEO wrinkled his brow. In each picture taken after her parents died, she wore a gold bracelet on her left wrist, several tiny charms hanging off it. Holding the photo to his face, Seto was able to make out tiny eyes of Horus dangling from it.  
  
God, not that stupid symbol again. It was the one on that damned Yuugi Motou's puzzle. And nearly the same as Pegasus's eye. He shuddered involuntary, and flipped to the next picture that concluded the papers.  
  
She was sitting at a piano bench, her whitish fingers grazing the keys delicately, her hair done in ringlets, clothes a tank top and skirt. Her brown eyes that had drilled into him in the other photos were closed as she played a tune, the background a finely furnished house, with crystal vases of flowers, and polished wood cabinets.  
  
He was examining her like a piece of merchandise or a stock, noting the finer points of her body, or the quality of her skin. The cold man was always like that, though. Woman, to him, could be bought and sold in a sense. If you had money, they would be yours, and you could always get rid of them to your richer business partner when they got on your nerves.  
  
Little did he know that Rei Neva Omshare was no stock.  
  
*** A set of whitish fingers ran over the stone wall as Rei made her way down the dark staircase, Shaadi's torch guiding them into the dimly lit room where the stone sarcophagus rested, the hieroglyphics running across it's worn body becoming unreadable. Cocking her head, the eighteen year old examined the last item that was already claimed-the Millennium Scale.  
  
There should be two in there, she thought bitterly, one fist clenching. Turning to her friend, she found him clutching his key in one hand, "They are all claimed by their rightful owners, Neva. But of course, some had happened."  
  
With that, he began to tell her of what went on, and right by her own home, as well. When he finished, she nodded, "And so the confusing path on which the Items have taken those seven has started. Oh fun."  
  
A sad smile concluded he agreed, and they turned to leave the sort of temple. As they started up the stairs, Rei turned for a fleeting glance of the place she had played in many times before, "Shaadi, sometimes." She stopped, and the Egyptian in front of her gave her a puzzling look, "Neva?"  
  
"Every day, I ask myself.Why can't mine be in there? But it's my fate.and I accept it." Defeated by herself, Rei turned and they continued up. As they drew into darkness however, for a moment, a gleam of gold appeared on Reid's wrist. 


	2. Dreams

The Ties That Bind Us  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Happy now, y'all?  
  
Chapter Two: Dreams  
  
She was lost, lost inside the darkness as her body shook violently, her thrashing limbs attempting to fend off the attacker. Tears streamed down her cheeks, as she cried out, "No, NO, NOOOOO! Please, stop!"  
  
She could feel blood sliding down her palms and chin, and the calm voice tauntingly fighting her to take control, "You've had your share, and I want my revenge, little Neva.........get out of MY body!"  
  
With that, she bolted upward in her bed, breathing hard.  
  
It had been a nightmare...or had it been Her again? Rei ran her fingers through her black hair, eyes shut, trying to calm herself, before examining her hands. Her fingernails had dug into her palms, and thin trickles of blood dropped onto the sheets of her bed. Reaching up, she brushed her chin, smearing red onto her index finger. Must of bit her lip too hard.  
  
The sheets around her were tangled in her body, so she fought to release herself before glancing at the digital watch on her wrist. The green numbers that illuminated her wrist read 2:54 a.m. Damnit, she wasn't going to be able to fall asleep again. Thanks to HER. It was that bitch's entire fault for everything!  
  
Pausing, the eighteen year old examined her surroundings. She was in a traditional Egyptian room, with sandy brown walls on a neat little bed, pottery in the corners. One of her painting's rested on the walls, the goddesses Isis and Hathor standing protectively over a sleeping girl. Rei smiled in comfort of the picture, thinking of how unfair it was a painting had more luck with protection then she herself did.  
  
She was lying in the room where she had slept for a good portion of her young life, a small room in the temple where the Millennium Items had once sat. It was closest to the outside, a thin window allowing a stream of moonlight to create what little light it held on the girl's once sleeping form.  
  
With a sigh and more rubbing of her head, she rolled over to her side, and sat quietly thinking. Shaadi was like a father to her, though so cool and distant mostly to everyone else. He had a job, he had explained more then once, but Neva would always be in his heart. He had thought he had been doing the right thing by allowing her to protect and carry the Millennium Bracelet, the one Item there were no records about. For this eight item was a well-kept secret. Nobody had to know.  
  
With that Rei Neva Omshare fell asleep into the quiet violence in the dream- realm. Across the ocean Seto Kaiba bolted up in his bed.  
  
***  
  
It had been the same one again, just like before. He scanned his mind, trying to remember what was going on, why he was plagued. The thoughts pelted his mind, a constant ache in his head.  
  
Flopping back onto the pillows, the CEO wiped the sweat from his forehead. So much pain, so much blood, then child's whimper, "Father, why?"  
  
Eventually he dropped back into a dreamless sleep.  
  
And across town, there came, yet again, another disturbance in the balance of sleep.  
  
***  
  
He had been quietly sleeping in his soul room. Yami had retired a little late that night, and had been yawning to death before he mumbled a goodnight to Yuugi and locked himself inside his own little place. Rest came easily.  
  
To easily, the gods must have thought, because his purple eyes shot open, and he stood up hastily, yelling, "Yuugi!"  
  
The sleeping boy stirred in his sleep, and mumbled, "What.........? Yami? Huh?" He let out an ear splitting yawn, and rubbed his eyes, to see the see- through image of Yami standing by him, a frown on his dignified face.  
  
"Yuugi...I'm sorry that I woke you, but I sense something. Something is going to happen. The past will become the present. My friend.........someone is going to get hurt."  
  
The near-midget stared at him, "Yami, what are you talking about? Who's going to get hurt?" He scrambled to stand next to the pharaoh, who rubbed his temples.  
  
"I don't know. I had a vision of anger...revenge...hatred, utter hatred. Two people will be in great danger from one of those two getting hurt. It's hard to explain, but it was as if I was in the past again. I cannot remember the faces, but." He briefly stopped, and Yuugi launched a theory at him.  
  
"Kaiba again, maybe?" The small boy looked curiously at his darker side of himself.  
  
Yami nodded shortly, "I think so, Yuugi. But the danger is not great yet; go to sleep and we'll worry about it in the morning."  
  
"Goodnight, Yami."  
  
"Goodnight, Yuugi."  
  
***  
  
"Come back and visit me again someday, Neva." Rei pressed her face against Shaadi's thick robes, fighting back tears. It had been such a short visit, and she had missed her caretaker so badly. She nodded mutely, and stood back to look at him, trying to smile.  
  
"I won't forget my past ever again. All I needed to do was see you again for one day. No worries, my friend. We'll cross paths shortly-especially if she feels the need to." He nodded, and pressed something into her hand, "Goodbye little one." With that, he turned, and almost vanished in the crowded streets of the city.  
  
With a sigh, Rei stuck whatever he had given her into her pocket, and hopped into the waiting taxi, the driver impatiently revving the engine. Within moments, they were away onto the lonely road into the desert.  
  
The lonely girl leaned against the worn upholstery, and took out the package Shaadi had handed to her discreetly. It was the size of her fist, with hieroglyphics written on it neatly. Rei, who was fluent in the ancient script, read them to herself: By giving into greater power, we admit that it is stronger in everyway, and become weaker ourselves. She grinned. Lessons of life from a guy with a turban.  
  
She carefully unwrapped the little gift, saving the paper. Inside, was a beautiful piece of Egyptian craftsmanship. A gold necklace, the chain intricately woven. On it was a tiny statue of the goddess Ma'at, Rei's longtime favorite goddess, who stood for justice and the balance of peace.  
  
With a look of pure delight, she clasped it around her neck. The tiny gold ornament sparkled and trembled as she moved lightly, the clear gold contrasting with her outfit today: the trench coat, once more, white pants with big black flowers printed all over, and a black turtleneck. Her hair was loose once again, the Matrix-style sunglasses on top of her head, that she quietly lowered.  
  
Tossing back an unruly strand of straight hair, she reached into her shoulder bag, rummaging around for a minute. For a second, some of its contents were revealed-a sketchbook, numerous pens, paints, and pencils, a small trash bag will clothes inside, and a laptop computer. Pulling out the computer, she opened it up, and started it. As the screen pulled up, she frowned.  
  
There was a message waiting, titled: To Miss Omshare: Demand for Interpretation-Seto Kaiba  
  
***  
  
Seto leaned back into his chair, a satisfied smirk on his face.  
  
He had sent the 'black angel' an email 'asking' for dream-help a few hours ago. Really, it was more like an order. He had used the word demand several times. But he got what he wanted, and he wanted her to get the point-fast. Had gotten a load of work done today, as well.  
  
He got up from his comfortable seat to grab a cell phone from the table by the door. Dialing a number quickly, he called his secretary at KaibaCorp, tapping his foot impatiently. The girl, what was her name? She had been in charge of keeping tabs on the Omshare girl.  
  
"Hello, KaibaCorp. How may I help you?"  
  
"It's Kaiba. Where's Omshare?"  
  
There was a moment of silence, and her voice buzzed back, "Kaiba-san, she's heading home right now. Her flight's nearly here. About a half-hour or so."  
  
"Good."  
  
With that he hung up the phone, and dialed again, this time to his chauffeur.  
  
"Kaiba. Bring the car down to the front of the house. We're going to the airport."  
  
With as much grace as with the secretary, he hung up and left his room.  
  
***  
  
Needless to say, the ride home seemed shorter then last time to Rei. Of course, she had been anxious to go, no to return. But, hell, no use complaining. She'd be back. She promised.  
  
Craning her next to look out the window, she smiled stiffly at the familiar sight of Domino City. The plane was already lowering, lowering onto a landing strip, the towers that kept track of the planes destinations and departures so clean and crisp, different from the sandy, weather worn ones of that pad in Egypt.  
  
Rei squinted, and almost jolted in her seat as they landed, and eventually slowed to a halt. She couldn't get off the plane fast enough. Flying was never much fun. And that cretin, Seto Kaiba or something, was acting like a bastard, sending her such a jerk-off e-mail. Men.  
  
With a look of disgust on her face, Rei quickly managed to the parking lot. Her pace slowed slightly, dark eyes behind the glasses taking everything in. People. Smiling. Happy. Careless. How she longed to be like them...  
  
With a sigh, she turned, almost jumping out of her skin as someone put a hand on her shoulder. Whirling back around, she nearly punched Kaiba's chauffeur in the eye before he ducked out of the way hastily. Straightening his tie, he held up both hands, "Um...Rei Omshare? There's a car waiting for you."  
  
She looked puzzled, but followed him cautiously. Living with Her had turned her wary and suspicious of everything so it was common for a friendly stranger to get knocked out. What she found waiting for her was surprising to say the least.  
  
A long black limo, the back door open. Sitting inside, was a tall brown haired young man, looking quite bored. Seeing her approach, he shifted slightly, and watched intently as she stopped in front of the car door, "Seto Kaiba, I presume?"  
  
"Yes. Get in the car."  
  
A frown touched her beautiful features, and she slid in stiffly. For a moment, he said or did nothing, but leaned foreword, drumming his fingers on the seat as he stared at her. She stared right back, her mouth in a line, "Well?"  
  
"You're going to do a dream interpretation for me, Miss Omshare. And I will not accept no for an answer."  
  
"Really? Because I thought it was my choice to make." Her tone was icy.  
  
"According to me, there is no choice for you to make. I pay well, and I won't publicly announce your existence like your other faithful clients. After all, we wouldn't want a vampire hunt to go after you." He countered with the same tone of voice, though with a touch of sarcasm.  
  
Rei sighed a minute, one hand briefly touching the amulet around her neck. Just like him to make a comment on her looks and clothes. Through gritted teeth, she said shortly, "Ma'at is the Egyptian goddess who represents the balance of peace. You're going to find that balance very disturbed in about two seconds if you don't stop being such an ass-hole."  
  
He glared at her, "I said I won't take no for an answer."  
  
"Then I won't tell you know. I'll say...hmmm...HELL NO! That better?" She nodded crisply to him, and the car halted, the 18-year-old slamming the door shut behind her. Kaiba looked a little shocked at the moment as the darkly dressed young woman stomped off. Point to Rei.  
  
A/N: I like this chapter. I love Kaiba, but I couldn't resist a bashing by Rei in this one. -cackles- Please review, folks, remember! 


	3. Two Moments

The Ties That Bind Us  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Screw Kid's WB, they wouldn't sell it to be for a whole three dollars!  
  
Chapter Three: Two Moments  
  
Rei had managed to catch a cab for the rest of the ride home, fuming and muttering darkly. The driver was probably traumatized for life.  
  
The car eventually halted in front of a rather beat up looking apartment building, the front door half off its hinges. Outside were several motorcycles, the girl relieved to note her own was carefully hidden and locked up in the shed by the apartment.  
  
Inside, she paused briefly. There was a lot of noise today. Mrs. Robins was feeding the baby, right on time, and Danny was having a fight with his newest girlfriend. TV's blared and scrawny cat's meowed. Home.  
  
With a wry smile, the dark angel hurried up the steps of the building, and paused at one of the doors, though her own resided at the very top. Sucking in her breath, she knocked crisply three times, and jumped back as it flew open hastily, and Joey Wheeler fell out.  
  
Rubbing his blonde head, he blinked several times and grinned, "Hey Rei. Back so soon or didya just miss me?" He gave her one of his goofy, lopsided grins, and she smiled back.  
  
"Joey, if you were the subject of my trip, I wouldn't return for another twenty years!" He wrinkled his nose and said, pretending to be hurt, "Now I'm upset. That's it, you're off my St. Patrick's Day gift list!"  
  
Mockingly horrified, but laughing, she countered with, "Then you're off my Christmas list, Wheeler!"  
  
Getting to his feet, he brushed himself off, and stuck his thumbs in his pockets, "Alright, alright, you win. Christmas rules." He pulled her into a brief hug, "There, I'm bein' mushy all for you, blackie. Seren's out right now though, so you'll have to great her later, kapish?"  
  
Rei nodded, a little upset. Serenity Wheeler was a good friend. Nevertheless, she gave Joey another hug, "Then we'll ambush her later. Now, excuse me, but I'm going to get changed out of the creepy Egyptian gear." She saluted him sharply, and Joey retreated back into the pizza-box crammed room.  
  
Shaking her head and clucking her tongue, Rei made her way further up the steps. Good to be home.  
  
***  
  
Seto was mad. Positively seething with anger for those who enjoy using fancier ways to say he was ticked off, pissed, whatever. He sat in the back of his limo, arms crossed, an icy gaze staring at the mini-fridge in the corner.  
  
She had refused HIM. Him. Seto Kaiba, the most powerful and wealthy eighteen year old.ever! How could she be such a bitch to refuse his request? Woman.ARG!  
  
Opening his laptop, he angrily punched in a few keys, eyeing the screen as a file popped up. Omshare's file. He opened it, and scanned down, stopping at her current residence. An apartment building on the other side of domino City. Also one of the poorer sides.  
  
He scowled, and snapped it shut, calling for his driver to head east. The chauffeur willingly obliged and swung the steering wheel with expert ease.  
  
It was time to face the Dark Angel again.  
  
Rei smiled into the cool black silk of the dress she slipped on. It was a halter-top, ending at her ankles, feet encased in strappy black sandals. Her straight hair was into an elegant bun.  
  
She loved to feel the material swishing at her feet, the natural elegance one of her favorite outfits held. And she enjoyed dressing up when she played the piano.  
  
Ah, yes, her passion, music. Almost as great as painting to the Egyptian lass, but more relaxing for her. Briefly touching the ornament of Ma'at at her neck, she stepped lightly out of her bedroom.  
  
Much like Joey's own apartment, her own was cluttered. Unlike his, it was filled with something other then pizza boxes.  
  
Canvases, half painted, empty, or finished, sat in piles, racks, explosions of colors, some hanging against the white walls, providing an amazing ricochet of shades from every part of the rainbow and beyond. Brilliant artwork, and not just paintings. Statues and sculptures, hand forged jewelry, sketches, and even crayon pictures. Paintbrushes, paints, and crumpled pieces of paper towels littered the floors, but it was walk able.  
  
In the small living room, pushed into a corner, was an old grand piano, but form the look of it, it seemed young and bursting with life, the shiny oak of it polished to show a reflection. A vase of roses, fresh and sweet, sat in a crystal holder on the wood. A window edged in lace curtains let sunlight spill across the glossy top. It was the most beautiful part of the house, and everyone agreed.  
  
Rei sat herself delicately down on the piano bench, her fingers grazing the keys delicately. Almost immediately, they found their spots, and from that moment on, the building hushed for a moment, as piano music cascaded through the window and door into the other rooms. Rei's playing was enchanting.  
  
Now time for the evil witch to disrupt the lovely spell.  
  
***  
  
The 'evil witch' was tapping his foot angrily, looking at his watch. It took absolutely forever for this drive to end.  
  
Glancing out the window, he checked his watch again, and was nearly thrown foreword as the car halted, the door opening. His chauffeur glanced in, "Miss Omshare's place, Mr. Kaiba."  
  
Ignoring him, Seto strode out onto the sidewalk, looking around with distaste. Rat-hole. Little apartment, dirty motorcycles, and broken windows, plus all the noise. Wrinkling his nose, he started for the door, pausing before he opened it.  
  
In the midst of the chaos of sound, there was a gentle stream of music, some of the most complicated and relaxing he had ever heard. Quickly shaking it off, he stomped up the steps, gritting his teeth. Apartment 4, 5, 6, 7.Ah, yes. Apartment 8. The music was louder now, more tempting. Frowning, he knocked shortly on the door, and Rei's calm voice was heard, "Come in!"  
  
Kaiba opened the door hesitantly, snorting. Her place was a mess. Canvases and paints everywhere. Following down the makeshift walkway through the kitchen and into the living room, he was taken back slightly. Rei's back was to him, a cool silk dress adorning her fit body. Her pale skin contrasted deeply with it, glowing in the sunlight from a window framed by white curtains. If there was ever a time for his heart to soften a moment, it was now.  
  
Unfortunately, she chose to turn around.  
  
***  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" Her voice slashed at him like a sword. He stepped back slightly. Scary.  
  
"You were the one who let me in."  
  
"Shut up, you bastard, what do you want?"  
  
"I already told you. A dream interpretation, curing session." He might need blackmail after all.shit.  
  
"I already told you to go to hell! No wait sorry, I never did, but to well, do it anyways!"  
  
"Temper, temper. Do you have to use profanity in every damned sentence?"  
  
"You just did."  
  
"Fuck you, I'm wasting my time. Miss Omshare, I'll let the media have access to my files on you if you don't do what I ask."  
  
Her face considerably paled, "You wouldn't. They can't." she bit her lip, and turned back to the piano. Her long fingers played a swift tune, the notes hanging in mid-air as the wheels turned in her head. She wouldn't be happy if it wasn't the guy. But her life.she didn't even like knowing it.  
  
"Fine."  
  
Seto's smirk was enough to make her wish she had never agreed.  
  
***  
  
The car ride over to Kaiba's was considerably cold and uncomfortable. Rei had thrown on her trench coat and grabbed her bag, then stormed out with Seto to his waiting limo. For the entire hour over, she sat still and silent, her lips pressed into a thin line.  
  
Seto had done the same, though he couldn't help but feel a little frightened. Damn, this girl was scary when she was angry.  
  
Eventually they pulled to a stop in front of Kaiba's sprawling mansion. Rei's mouth fell open a little, and she blinked unsurely. Rubbing her eyes, she blurted out, "This is almost as big as the Pharaoh's temple!"  
  
He snorted, "I'll take that as a compliment to be compared to a dead guy." She scrambled out after him, toying with her necklace. As Kaiba's chauffeur drove the car away and Seto and Rei started for the Gates, he glanced at her curiously.  
  
She was so familiar, somehow. Her dark eyes and hair, graceful movements. The canvases, so colorful and lifelike, almost real, it was extraordinary. She had the talent to be a real artist, but she concentrated her life around Egypt and dreams, like her files had stated.  
  
"What's with the necklace?" He asked to break the silence, briefly pausing to open the Gates, as they headed for the doors of his mansion. She gave him a very amused look, and spoke.  
  
"Right now the last thing I want to do is be civil to a baka like you, but for once, I'll forget you insulted me and blackmailed me." She took a deep breath, "The necklace is an Egyptian artifact my caretaker gave to me. It's an ornament of my favorite goddess, Ma'at. She's the symbol for the balance of harmony on this chaos ridden place we call earth, truth, and justice. Daughter of Ra." She grinned, "Shaadi believes it's more appropriate for me to pray to Isis, but Ma'at will always be my patron."  
  
He coughed a little, "You actually believe in those pagan idols?"  
  
"Those pagan idols are exactly what I believe in, Mr. Kaiba." Her voice was cold again as they walked inside.  
  
Once again her breath was taken away, by two things.  
  
The first was the size of the immense hall, original paintings and crystal chandeliers decorating the vast space. Number two was a small, black haired boy ramming into her by accident.  
  
Seto jumped, staring at the heap if Rei and the boy on the floor, "Mokuba!" He reached down her help Rei up, startled to find she was laughing.  
  
"Oh my.Kami, that was funny.I never expected.best stunt in years." She composed herself and grinned down at the boy, who was laughing as well.  
  
"Gomen, I'm so sorry, I was slipping on the floor, and.Hey, I'm Mokuba. I'm Seto's brother." He held out his hand, and she shook it seriously.  
  
"Rei Omshare. It's nice to meet someone with a sense of humor, Mokuba."  
  
His ten-year-old smile was enough to make a heart sing. Rei had found her next inspiration. Then a frown touched her face and she looked at her wrist, "Pardon my French, but holy shit, where's my bracelet?"  
  
Her face grew worried, but calmed a little as Mokuba snatched a gold bracelet from the floor, the one with the tiny eyes of Horus imprinted on it. He put it in her hand, and she murmured, "Thank Isis." and slipped it back on. A pained look came to her face a moment. But she had no time to do anything as Kaiba broke in.  
  
"How long will the interpretation take, Miss Omshare?"  
  
"Three days, about. Depends on how difficult it is."  
  
He breathed out, annoyed, and looked at his little brother, "Mokuba, take Miss Omshare-"  
  
"Rei."  
  
"Rei, then, to an empty room. This'll take longer then I thought."  
  
His little brother happily obliged, and she found herself being dragged of by a hyper child who was excitedly showing her up the large stairwell.  
  
Shaking his head, Seto eyed her retreating form a minute, then walked discreetly to an elevator nearby. It opened for him willingly, and he stepped inside, a nagging feeling inside. Something was to happen.  
  
***  
  
Rei sucked in her breath. The Egyptian had never seen such a splendid room for one person.  
  
A four-poster bed, decked in dark blue coverlets, a hardwood desk, and numerous tables and chairs were arranged around the door. A balcony window jutted from out of the room, billowing white curtains playing in the breeze. A plush carpet of the same blue as the blankets on the bed cushioned Neva's feet.  
  
Twirling around, she stared at the ceiling, and smiled at her new little friend, who grinned.  
  
"Alright, Rei-chan, I'll leave you now." He bowed shortly, and hurried out. As she stared at the door swinging shut, her smile dropped, as her legs gave away. Such pain, torturing the inside of her mind, the one inside, sharing her vessel, casting cruel tricks. Her stomach cramped, a pounding headache coming upon her.  
  
Alie was angry the bracelet had left even briefly. And she was taking her revenge.  
  
Rei let out a low moan, as she twitched violently, coughing up blood. Her eyes rolled back into her head as she fought for control.  
  
***  
  
Seto put a hand on the hardwood door, and hesitated, then pushed it open slightly, peeking inside.  
  
He covered his mouth and stared at the girl inside.  
  
She was sobbing, giving off low moans of pain as she coughed up blood and jerked back and forth, the bracelet on her wrist glowing vividly, blindingly. A strange voice was coming from her mouth, speaking rapidly in an ancient language that stirred something inside of him. Eventually, she dropped to the floor all the way in a dead faint.  
  
Kaiba started inside. She needed medical attention!  
  
But before he could even step inside, she jumped to her feet. Paler then usual and shaking violently, she leaned on the bed, a trembling hand wiping blood from her mouth, the other trying to steady the unsteady child.  
  
He stepped out of the room, trembling himself.  
  
Whether possessed or crazy or.something, something else, Rei Omshare was certainly going to start something in his once calm life.  
  
A/N: Ohhh, suspenseful chapter! To reply to the reviews (Three!) sent in, here we are:  
  
Ali: WHOOOOOHOOO! Seto rules, meep!  
  
Blue Eyes Demon: Arigato! I like my concept, and I have a lot planned. Keep reviewing! And great name.  
  
Komodo Dragon: Arigato as well! Well, I'd be better of saying Danke, but no matter how ye say it, thanks. I love non-critical reviews.  
  
Keep reviewing everyone! 


End file.
